THE NEW GIRL
by bellastayswesx
Summary: This is a story that will blow your mind this is about a girl who is a nerd but you know in the end...You'll just have to read out... A new chapter every saturday
1. Chapter 1

This was my time to shine I took the stage without fear, hearing the crowd scream my name made my adrenaline pump up. I started to sing but notice one thing I had no voice I was not singing and this was just dream. It felt so real, but I realize that I couldn't be that girl. I couldn't be fearless and I couldn't be so adrenaline pumped. Hey my name is Isabella Swan and I just started at a new school where I strive to be the best at what I do, but of course you have the mean girls aka the pops. Of course you got the people who are trying to put you down. This is why I am the nerd girl. You obviously know what I am talking about, the one they pick on, but I don't want to be that girl anymore I want to be me.

**A/N yes I've started a new story please tell me what you think of it 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Well, today was school and my plans for this senior year was this:

*Get into something (Club/activity)

*Be known (not as nerd girl, as Isabella Swan)

*Get new friends (keep some good friends)

*Be Popular

*Get Edward to notice me?

Those are some high goals I am setting for myself these goals, might yet be impossible but I'm going to do it. I went through the doors of Richmond High and looked at the icy cold exterior much hasn't changed since I moved here last summer. I was still considered the new nerdy girl. I went to main to get my locker number and schedule. I am a huge nerd who of course is in AP and honors. My schedule said:

1ST period

2nd period

3rd period

Lunch

Teaches Name

AP English

ART

AP calculus

B

Mr. Homes: ART

Honors Trig

AP Calculus

AP English

B

Mrs. Ugley: english

B

Mrs. Jay: cal

Okay so maybe that's why I didn't have any friends. Not anymore, I walked through the door and I looked cute, when one of the mean girls noticed me, and say "Look at the joke; thinking she could fit in, everybody knows that outfit was so last week." Was I just that a joke I am tired of trying to be popular there way I am going to do it my way. I came out of the bathroom and was about to go to my locker when I bumped into the cutest boy ever thought of. Edward Homes, I had his father for ART as seen above but anyways he looked at me and said sorry, can you believe it. Suddenly zapping me out of my thoughts was the vibration of my phone.

Stacy- Did you forgot that you were supposed to meet us so we could all enter school together?

Me- No it's just that the concept seems stupid to me is all

Stacy- OH I hope sitting at lunch with us isn't stupid, you have changed a whole lot and I am scared for you.

Me- UM how have I changed? News flash I'm just tired of getting picked on by the kings and queens of the school that's all sorry if I want my self-dignity back…

Stacy- whatever

First period today was of course AP English. In which I totally came late. "Miss Swan you are late I am going to assume the reason you are late is because you couldn't find the class?" She looked at me well disappointed. "Umm no I'm late because I couldn't get my locker open sorry it will not happened again okay" I quickly said looking at the one empty seat hoping somewhere in the back of my mind that it wasn't mine, because it was beside Edward Homes and I would not be able to concentrate. "-I assume you read the novels the summer and will be well accounted for the test Miss Swan." OH no what did she say before that I total zoned out gosh. I went and sat in the empty seat. She came up and gave me a big whole packet and continued to teach her lesson.

In all my other classes things were going great, I made it on time and I even, think I did well on the test. AP classes they assume you know everything. It was lunch time which meant it was time for me to go. I left off the campus and went on to the student parking and hoped into my Camaro, best little convertible ever. Yes I am rich my dad's a lawyer and my mom is a neurosurgeon. I live in what some might call a mansion. "Mommy I'm home, well of course no one is here" I looked in the kitchen a note reading:

Dear Honeybunch,

Sorry that we aren't there I've been busy with work and your dad has been busy on this big case. Don't worry we love you and there's some lasagna in the fridge and there is some chocolate brownies hidden in the secret place.

Love, Mom 3

They are never home neither my mother nor my father. If I was to start doing illegal things it would take them a whole decade to know. I throw the note away and ate the lasagna cold. My phone vibrated:

Stacy: I thought you were going to eat lunch with us.

Me- No I thought I'd hang out with my mom instead

Stacy- there actually home wow enjoy your day spent with them ok

Me-Bye

Stacy-Bye

**A/N what's up guys decided to change the style of writing if it is allowed by the website anyways tell me what you think should I get a beta you guys.. Be Honest… Love all you people out there who read it too even though you might not comment. I changed my mind every Saturday and Sunday I will be upgrading LOL I can't stop writing this story many more to come. Anyways comment your honest views thank you for reading.**


End file.
